1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a longitudinal welding apparatus with fast and reliable trimmed scrap removal.
2. Discussion of the Background
In packaging materials for product packaging, in particular with plastic packaging materials, longitudinal welding apparatuses are used which seal the package which is already provided with cross welded seams.
By means of this further longitudinal welding, in general, either a complete sealing of the package is carried out, or at least the package is laterally trimmed, depriving it of the excess, protruding plastic material.
However, in both cases, owing to the fact that these side trimmed scraps are defined by a so-said "cutting-welding" operation, they are not always completely and/or: correctly separated from the package. So, annoying overhanging, not separated appendices are generated which hamper possible subsequent package :treatment operations.
On considering these problems, according to the prior art, beside the longitudinal welding apparatus trimmed scrap sucking devices have been installed which try to tear it, in the event that it has not been completely detached.
Unfortunately, even this arrangement is not capable of securing the complete detachment of the trimmed scrap, which, sometimes, remains sticking to the welding unit, because it gets melted and sticks to the welding head.